<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We’re Going to be Ok by safertokiss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711489">We’re Going to be Ok</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/safertokiss/pseuds/safertokiss'>safertokiss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hijacking, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, air interference, plane violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/safertokiss/pseuds/safertokiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer and reader are ecstatic to finally get away from their hectic lives for a bit on vacation. Unfortunately nothing ever seems to go smoothly for them. Will they ever truly admit their feelings for one another? Will they even have the chance?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We’re Going to be Ok</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this Spencer fic and thanks so much for reading!:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been years since you’d been on vacation.</p>
<p>Sure, when you had started at the BAU you knew that the job came with a big time commitment, you just weren’t exactly prepared for how large it actually ended up being. You were in no way saying you disliked your profession, much the contrary actually, it could just be a bit much sometimes. Therefore, when word got around that you and your best friend had a couple of sick days available, you simply couldn’t resist the temptation of a few days away from all the hustle and bustle.</p>
<p>It was a no-brainer to ask Spencer to join you on your little getaway. You two had been best friends since the moment you had walked through the doors, drawn to each other’s brains and personalities like moths to a flame. With Spencer, however, you wouldn't mind getting a little singed. While you were immediately enamored by his intelligence and wits, his physical attributes were not lost on you in the slightest. He was simply gorgeous. The total package, if you will, and he didn’t even seem to notice the effect he had on you. As the two of you had gotten closer over the years, you found yourself making more and more bold attempts to get him to pick up on your pretty obvious infatuation, but he never seemed to acknowledge any of them. Assuming that he just didn’t have those kinds of feelings for you, you decided an inseparable friendship was better than nothing.</p>
<p>Spencer had been ecstatic when you invited him to come along on your vacation, accepting the offer almost immediately after the words left your mouth. You knew that he had been pretty stressed out and overwhelmed lately so it made perfect sense he was so eager to take a break from everything. You'd be lying to yourself if you said you weren’t excited to be spending some quality alone time with the boy genius, even if he wasn’t interested in you. The time spent with him always turned out to be your favorite and you were ready to add some more memories to the list, platonic or not. </p>
<p>By the time you pulled up outside of the airport, the excitement was palpable. You simply couldn’t contain the grin that was permanently set on your face as you removed your bags from the trunk and headed inside to find Spencer, knowing he must’ve gotten there ridiculously early. Your suspicions were confirmed when you spotted him waiting for you near security, dressed to the nines like usual, regardless of the fact that it was Saturday and the flight was multiple hours long. You loved the way he always dressed, even it was a bit ridiculous in some situations, such as the one you were in now. You couldn’t complain though if you tried. The way his sweater vests and dress shirts clung to his body easily made you weak in the knees when you laid eyes on him. That fact that he didn’t think he was a catch was disheartening to say the least. Not that you would ever have the balls to actually tell him that.</p>
<p>Seeming to hear your internal screaming over his appearance, Spencer’s head snapped up and once his eyes met yours a huge grin spread across his features. Making your way over to him, you couldn’t control the bounce that found its way into your step, throwing your arms around him when he was in range. He responded immediately, wrapping his long arms around your figure and nuzzling his face into your neck. Breaking away from each other, you found yourselves just staring at each other with huge smiles adorning your faces. “Hi”, he said, finally breaking the silence.</p>
<p>“Hi Spence.” The smile on your face had found its new home and wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. Somehow, his seemed to grow even bigger as he responded, “I’m so excited Y/N! You have no idea how much I’ve been looking forward to this! It’s been ages since we could have some time with just the two of us.” You had thought you heard some shyness peaking through his voice when he said that last part, but ultimately you decided that it was nothing and ignored it. </p>
<p>“Oh my god, me too! Trust me, I know exactly how you feel. I can’t wait, Spence!” You didn’t even try to stop the giggle that fell from your lips as the words spilled out of your mouth, prompting another shit-eating grin to decorate his beautiful face. Grabbing your hand, he gently tugged you towards the security line, grabbing your things and putting them on the belt. “We better get going so we don’t miss our flight, giggle-pants.” You had to admit you were kind of shocked when he grabbed your hand, but you quickly dropped it once you heard him call you “giggle-pants”. “What did you just call me, boy wonder?” He was never really one for nicknames so you were thrown for a loop. </p>
<p>“Oh you heard me, Miss Y/L/N”, he responded teasingly with that stupidly attractive grin. God. This trip was going to be even harder than you had thought. </p>
<p>“Whatever you say weirdo”, you snickered before ushering the two of you towards your flight’s terminal, quickly boarding the plane soon after arriving at the gate. When you had first joined the BAU, you weren’t exactly the biggest fan of flying, but after many, many trips on the very familiar jet, you had gotten over the worst of it. You had actually grown to enjoy them, never getting tired of looking out of the little oval-shaped windows at the clouds. Spencer, of course, knew this and let you have the window seat without even having to ask. How was he so perfect? Granted, he did have an eidetic memory, but it still made your heart thump erratically. Considering the flight was going to be a long one, you thought it wouldn’t hurt to get some sleep to pass the time. Seemingly, Spencer had the same idea, letting you situate your head on his shoulder before gently resting his own on top of yours, sleep over taking the two of you rather quickly. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>“Ahhhhhhhh!”</p>
<p>You were jolted awake by a chorus of loud noises coming from somewhere near the back of the plane. You had been in a deep slumber just seconds before and were trying desperately to reorientate yourself with your surroundings, your eyes quickly finding the trembling figure next to you, tightly gripping your arm. You knew she wasn’t the most confident flier and this certainly wasn’t helping. She looked absolutely terrified, her eyes wide and her breaths coming out labored. That’s when the sounds registered in your brain, realizing that you were hearing screams. Sticking your head out to get a view down the aisle, you saw what appeared to be a body laying on the floor in front of the open bathroom door, a flight attendant’s shaking hand settled on the handle. Shit. This couldn’t be good. </p>
<p>Quickly turning back to Y/N, your main goal was to make sure she was all right and somehow find a way to calm the poor thing down. You could see how bad her anxiety was getting and it absolutely killed you. The angel in front of you didn’t deserve to ever feel like this, she was only meant to be happy in life and so far you had been able to keep it that way. She was everything to you. Even though you knew she only liked you as her friend, you couldn’t help but picture a life with her by your side as something more. You were quickly pulled from your slight reverie by a small whimper coming from your side.</p>
<p>“Spence?” God, she sounded terrified. You wanted so badly to be able to take the fear away from her and bring some form of comfort to her trembling body, but you yourself still had relatively no idea what in the hell was going on. You gently cupped her face, drawing her eyes to lock with yours. “Shhhh baby, shhhh. It’s going to be ok. Everything’s going to be ok. Just breathe baby. Breathe, ok?” Doing as you asked, her breathing started to even out and she began to noticeably calm down as you held onto her tenderly. </p>
<p>“What’s going on? What happened Spence?” Although the fear was still present in her words, you could tell she had come down from her anxiety and was much more serious about the situation now. “I have no fucking idea, but...I think I saw a body on the ground near the back of the plane”, you sputtered out as you realized the commotion had died down and all that was left to hear were the frantic whispers of the other passengers trying to comprehend what was happening. Just as Y/N was about to respond, a horrible screeching sound enveloped the entire plane, pouring out from the overhead speakers. </p>
<p>“Good afternoon ladies and gentleman! This is your new captain speaking. I apologize for the slightly chaotic introduction, but I simply couldn’t help myself. Wasn’t that some opening act? Anyways, back to business my wonderful guests. Before any heroes try to storm the cockpit and interrupt the show, I advise you to save the effort. This is a pre-recorded message and I am not going to be there, unfortunately. While I myself may not be up there, your wonderful pilots are and they will continue flying this vessel until I decide that showtime is over, accompanied by two large explosives that could easily destroy this plane with just the click of a button if any of you lovely audience members cause a disturbance during my show. The plot twist is that I am among you. Isn’t that fun? I could be sitting next to you, across from you, or at the opposite end of the plane. Who knows? Well I hope you all have a fantastic time and enjoy the show!”</p>
<p>With that, the screeching returned and then the broadcast abruptly ended. As you sat there holding onto Y/N’s hand tightly, you heard people’s cries of outrage start to reverberate around the plane. How the fuck had you gotten into this situation? Letting the shock of it all roll over you, you sobered quickly and realized that you and Y/N were probably the only one’s equipt to save the lives of all the innocent people aboard with them. Looking her deep in her eyes, he slowly and clearly explained his scattered thought process. </p>
<p>“Baby, look at me. Stay focused on me, ok? Ok, I know this is scary and you are freaking out right now. Trust me, I am too, I promise. But we have to be brave, ok? We might be these people’s only hope Y/N. We have trained our whole damn lives for this exact moment, baby. We can save everyone if we stay level-headed and sane. This is what we do sweetheart. We find the bad guys and we stop them. Right?” Interpreting her slow nod as permission to continue, you quickly got out the rest of what you needed to tell her. “If we stay calm and under the radar, I think we can use our combined profiling skills to pick him out in the crowd. I know we can, but I need your help. Can you do that?” After the last of your words were spoken, It seemed as if something had changed drastically in the beautiful girl in front of you. Taking a deep breath, she nodded her head confidently and calmly. “Yes. Yes I can do that Spence. I can help you.” Even in the dire situation that you were currently in, you couldn’t help the proud grin that quickly spread across your face. She was the bravest girl you had ever met and you loved her more than anything that had ever existed.</p>
<p>“That’s my girl. Ok, let’s do this baby.”</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>As soon as the plane was safely landed on the tarmac, you and Spencer hastily made your exit, immediately calling in the rest of your team to get down to where you were. </p>
<p>Once you had gotten control over your anxiety and realized the severity of the situation you were both in, you were able to focus on the task at hand and quickly identify the unsub among the other passengers. You and Spencer had both known from past experiences that the ones who initiated grand gestures, hijacking a plane for example, were usually the insecure type of psychotics. The ones who weren’t confident enough to kill openly, but hide behind tricks and distractions as they did their bidding. After sweeping the vessel as inconspicuously as possible, you were able to locate a middle-aged man near the middle who seemed off.</p>
<p>He was bouncing his leg rapidly, in a way most people would identify as nervousness, but you two knew better. It was from excitement, overwhelmed with the feeling of satisfaction that his plan was seemingly going perfect, a slight smile twitching upon his lips. It was times like this when you couldn’t be thankful enough for the training you had endured throughout your career. Once you had found the unsub things moved pretty quickly. The two of you knew you were running out of time so you created a distraction while Spencer took him down. You hated the cases that ended in death, for either side, but you knew that there wasn’t really any other option in that scenario, seeing the plane was thousands of feet in the air.</p>
<p>After the bulk of the commotion died down and the plane began its immediate descent, you and Spencer clumsily found your way back to your seats. You had still kind of been in a state of shock and didn’t really know how to react or what to do next. Spencer had easily been able to notice your distressed state and wrapped himself around you, protecting you from all harm. He was your rock, even if only as friends. As the plane lowered towards the ground, Spencer laid gentle kisses on your head and whispered sweet nothings in your ear, holding you close.</p>
<p>It didn’t take long at all for the team to arrive after making the call, quickly heading off to deal with any legal duties that were required of them. While they ran around the hectic airport sorting everything out, Spencer stayed by your side, refusing to let you go, something you were so very grateful for. Neither of you had stopped shaking since you stepped foot off the plane and goosebumps seemed to plague your skin. Lifting your eyes slightly, you were able to make out Hotch approaching you and Spencer, a look of sympathy and sadness adorning his features. </p>
<p>“Here, take this”, he stated while handing over a key to Spencer. “We still have to talk to you guys about everything that happened up there, but now isn’t the time. You both are shaken up and look exhausted. Go to the hotel and relax for the night. We’ll take off tomorrow. I want you two to know that I am very proud of both of you and that you have served the BAU well. Now go get some rest and please take care of yourselves.” You watched him walk away with a loving smile on his lips. You were broken out of another trance by the heavenly feeling of Spencer’s soft hand intertwining with yours.</p>
<p>“Come on baby. Let’s get away from here.” With a gentle squeeze, the two of you walked out of the airport, hand in hand, and headed to the hotel to hopefully get some sleep and make all the memories of the day disappear.</p>
<p>The drive to the hotel was awkward to say the least. While Spencer had refused to let go of your hand as he drove, there was a tension that circulated through the car, thick enough to cut with a knife. However, you couldn’t figure out what it was for the life of you. It seemed as if there was something he wanted to say pretty badly, but no words ever left his pink lips. As you pulled into a spot and parked, Spencer seemed to grip your hand a bit tighter, like you would disappear if he didn’t tether you to him. Reluctantly he released your hand in order for you to be able to exit the car and make your way to the room. He quickly unlocked the door and ushered you inside, gently guiding you with his hand on your lower back. You couldn’t lie, the contact sent shivers down your spine in the best of ways and you craved more. </p>
<p>The two of you found yourselves sitting on the queen bed in the center of the room, a couple feet away from each other, in complete silence, simply not knowing what to do or say. There seemed to be some unspoken words between the two of you. You wanted to bring up the fact that he had repeatedly called you “baby” throughout the day, which you were in no way complaining about, but it was so unlike him you needed to know why. The words just couldn’t make it out of your lips though, worried about the inevitable rejection that would accompany that particular conversation. Maybe the silence wasn’t so bad after all.</p>
<p>“I love you Y/N.”</p>
<p>Well that wasn’t you were expecting to hear. “W-what?”</p>
<p>Turning towards you and shuffling closer, he grabbed your hands and stared directly into your eyes. “I am in love with you Y/N. I’m so sorry that I chose to tell you this at such a bad time, but i couldn’t hold it in anymore. I was so fucking scared today. So scared that I was going to lose you, that I wouldn’t be able to protect you. Terrified that you would leave me without me getting the chance to tell you how I really feel about you. I wouldn’t be able to make it through without you Y/N. You are everything to me. You are the reason I wake up in the morning and the reason I stay up at night. You are the reason I smile and live happily. And I know that you don’t feel the same way about me, but I had to tell you. I had to tell you I love you while I still have the chance.” </p>
<p>By the time he finished speaking he was breathing heavily and he was visibly shaking, from nerves or something else. None of that mattered though. You had heard him. He loved you. He was in love with you and there was no force in the world strong enough to hold you back from doing what you so badly wanted to do in that moment. “Oh Spence.” You felt the biggest grin spread across your face as you launched yourself into his arms, your lips finally connecting in the most amazing kiss you had ever experienced. There was so much passion running through your bodies as your mouths moved in synchronicity with each other, years of tension finally boiling over. Pulling back from him, you waited until his eyes were set on you before speaking the words his ears craved to hear.<br/>“I love you so fucking much Spencer. Always have.”</p>
<p>As soon as the words left your mouth, his lips were on yours again, your tongues clashing as the kiss deepened. When you felt his moan reverberate through your body, you couldn’t control your urges anymore. You wanted him. You need him. The man you loved. Things quickly became heated, both of you desperately pulling at each other’s clothing, begging to feel one another closer than ever before. The two of you had missed out on so much by never speaking up and you wanted to make up all that time right now. </p>
<p>As soon as Spencer lifted your shirt off of your body and removed your shorts, he leaned back and greedily let his eyes soak up every part of your body visible to him. He looked awestruck and it was absolutely adorable. “God Y/N, you’re so beautiful.” You were entranced as you watched him lick his plump lips before attacking your exposed chest with them. The feeling of his lips leaving love bites all over your skin was intoxicating and you never wanted him to stop. However, there was no way in hell you were going to complain when he pulled back and motioned for you to lay down on your back on the bed.</p>
<p>You situated yourself as you watched him unbuckle his belt and pull down his pants, left in only his boxers. The sight of him heaving and aroused was quite possibly the most beautiful thing you had ever laid eyes on. He wasted no time positioning himself between your legs and connecting your lips once again. You could feel the love pouring out of him as his mouth moved with yours, his hands travelling behind your back to unclip your bra. Once he had removed it completely, his lips quickly enveloped one of your buds, while his hand lovingly massaged the other, watching you writhe underneath him. You were a moaning mess as he marked your body, claiming you as his. </p>
<p>His hands danced at the waistband of your panties and he looked up at you, silently asking for permission to expose the rest of you to his hungry eyes. You anxiously nodded your head, all feelings of insecurity and nervousness flushing away as you watched him desperately pull them away from your body and instantly lower his head between your thighs. The moan that escaped your lips triggered an extremely loud groan to leave his mouth, sending vibrations through your entire body. If you had thought his mouth was amazing before, boy were you in for a treat. He was simply perfect, his tongue eagerly feasting on you like it was his favorite activity in the whole world. </p>
<p>You had absolutely no idea how it could get any better, that was until he added a single finger into the mix, making your back arch against him in the most delicious of ways. “Spencerrrr”, you gasped as he added another one, quickly pumping in and out of you as his tongue drew figure eights on your swollen clit. You could feel him grinning against your core and the sensation immediately pushed you over the edge, tugging on Spencer’s hair as the dam inside you broke, a mangled scream leaving your throat.</p>
<p>“You’re so fucking sexy Y/N” he groaned as he pulled away and lifted himself to his previous position on top of you. “I love you so fucking much baby, you have absoultuely no idea just how long I’ve wanted to do that.” His lips instantly found yours again and you could taste yourself on them, making you moan and pull him closer to you. </p>
<p>“God, I love you Spence. Please, baby I need you so bad.” You could hear the desperation seeping through your words and seemingly he could too because after a few more quick kisses he was working his boxers down his legs, his erection now resting against your thigh. As soon as he was situated between your legs once again, he gently rubbed his tip against you, collecting the moisture from your climax moments ago and spreading it back and forth over your slit. The feeling was almost orgasmic, but you needed more. Looking up at you one last time, he wanted to be completely sure this was what you wanted. “Are you sure baby?” God, he was so perfect.</p>
<p>“Yes Spence. I promise this is what I want. I need it, please.” You emphasized your point by wrapping your legs around his hips, urging him forward. Seemingly satisfied with your response, he lined himself up with your entrance, letting his tip breach barely. “I love you Y/N.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he thrusted into you, filling you up perfectly. Oh god, the feeling was pure bliss. The two of you were meant to be connected like this, two puzzle pieces finally put back together. A long drawn out moan escaped both of your lips at the intrusion, his hips slowly starting to move, setting a deep, tortuous rhythm. “Oh god baby. You feel so fucking amazing. You’re so fucking perfect sweetheart.” His words were accompanied with a string of groans falling from his lips, further igniting the fire inside of you. You knew you weren’t going to last long and by the way he was whimpering you knew he was feeling the same way.</p>
<p>“Spencer baby you feel so perfect. I love you so much. Faster, baby. Please!” Hearing your pleas loud and clear, his pace instantly quickened exponentially and you felt like you were going to explode. You felt your end approaching fast and dug your nails down his back, in search of an anchor to keep you tethered to the earth. The simple action spurred him on, now thrusting deeper and harder, trying with all of his ability to get you to fall over the edge with him. You could feel his thrusts becoming more and more sloppy as time went on, his own release right on his tail.</p>
<p>Tugging on his hair, he released the most delicious groan you had ever heard and immediately felt your walls start to tighten around him, desperately trying to reach your climax.</p>
<p>“Come on Spencer. Let go with me baby. I love you!” Roughly grabbing your hips, Spencer pounded into you with all his remaining strength. “I love you so fucking much Y/N!”</p>
<p>As soon as the words left his mouth, your vision went spotty and you felt the coil inside of your stomach finally snap in a blissful explosion. Watching you come undone underneath him pushed him over the edge immediately, his cock twitching inside you as you felt him paint your walls with his seed. He fell on top of you, completely spent after that physical exertion, and you wrapped your arms around him, holding him tightly to your chest, both breathing heavily. After a few moments of laying silently, basking in the shared post-orgasmic bliss, you couldn’t stop the giggle that fell from your lips. Hearing your goofy noises prompted him to release his own giggles, the two of you quickly caught in a loopy state.</p>
<p>Not wanting to hurt you, Spencer slowly pulled himself out of you and instantly situated himself behind you, pulling you towards him, his arms wrapping around your trembling frame. “That was amazing baby. So much better than I could’ve ever imagined. I love you so much Y/N. I would never forgive myself if I ever lost you. You are my everything.” </p>
<p>“I love you more than you’ll ever know Spence. And trust me, you have nothing to worry about, baby. I promise I’m not going anywhere. I’m never leaving your side again.” You meant every single word that escaped your lips. The thought of almost losing him today was much too overwhelming to even think about right now, tears springing in your eyes just from the brief thought.</p>
<p>“Shhhh baby. I'm right here. We’re safe. We’re going to be ok.”</p>
<p>Spencer’s melodic voice brought you the comfort you seeked and lulled you into a deep sleep, hearing him quietly whispering “I love you”s in your ear as the darkness overtook your exhausted body.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>